


Friend for life (BFF)

by Nati



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: "Эвен", — повторяет про себя Васкес и думает, что хочет приложить этого Эвена парочку раз лицом о шкафчик. Потому что улыбку, с которой Исак произносит его имя, Юнас прекрасно знает. Он сам видел её в зеркале, когда расстался с Евой. Тихая радость, скрытая нежность и всё это помноженное на дохрена боли. Просто прекрасно, этот Эвен расстроил его лучшего друга.





	

**Author's Note:**

> over-protective!Юнас. Просто потому что потому, да.

Юнас не удивляется, когда Исак признаётся, что ему нравится парень. Не то, чтобы Васкес прямо точно знал, но догадывался. Сложно не, когда на полуголых танцующих девчонок ты смотришь со скучающим выражением лица, зато на парня, принёсшего твою кепку – взглядом "пожалуйста не говори моим друзьям, что пятницу я провёл с тобой, а не с ними". Столовая, судя по всему, была намного меньше школьной, и вообще в народе называется кухней. 

Собственно, Юнас рад, что Исак решил рассказать ему правду. Теперь спокойнее стало обоим, это видно по улыбке Вальтерсена. Юнас вообще-то беспокоился в последние дни, когда Исак ходил по коридорам как приведение – бледный, задумчивый и слегка пошатывающийся. По нему прямо видно было, что парень не спал уже очень долго. 

— Как его зовут? — спрашивает Юнас. 

— Эвен, — отзывается Исак. 

"Эвен", — повторяет про себя Васкес и думает, что хочет приложить этого Эвена парочку раз лицом о шкафчик. Потому что улыбку, с которой Исак произносит его имя, Юнас прекрасно знает. Он сам видел её в зеркале, когда расстался с Евой. Тихая радость, скрытая нежность и всё это помноженное на дохрена боли. Просто прекрасно, этот Эвен расстроил его лучшего друга. 

Юнас думает, будет ли Исак против, если он встретится с этим парнем и случайно парочку раз уронит его на пол. 

— Что это? — интересуется Юнас, глядя на какой-то рисунок в руке у друга. 

— Это от Эвена, — тянет Исак. 

Ох, хорошо. Пока со случайными падениями на пол можно и подождать. 

*_*_*

Юнас, кажется, волнуется больше, чем сам Исак, когда тот рассказывает парням про Эвена. Это серьёзный шаг, по крайней мере для Вальтерсена. Даже несмотря на то, что сейчас 2016 год, и каминг ауты совершает каждый третий, всегда остаётся тот самый процент вероятности, что твои друзья окажутся мудаками. 

Магнус и Махди удивляются сильнее, чем сам Юнас, но в их словах, лицах и движениях нет ни намёка на осуждение или неприятие. Исаку повезло, его друзья стопроцентные немудаки. Юнас же вообще немудак на сто двадцать процентов, потому что первым бы врезал тому, кто посмел бы расстроить Вальтерсена. Так что единственный на очереди по-прежнему Эвен, но Юнас ничего не предпринимает, потому что уже _это_ расстроит Исака. Юнас пока что ждёт, чем всё закончится – ему нужно только одно "Нахуй его!" от Вальтерсена, и Эвен поздоровается носом со всеми стенами в школе. Вполне возможно, в процессе знакомства парочку приветов этим же стенам отправит и Юнас, но Васкес готов пойти на риск. Ради друга не жалко и собственного лица. 

Они договариваются все вместе посидеть в пятницу у Исака, и Юнас с радостью отмечает, как Вальтерсен весь светлеет буквально на глазах. Чёрт возьми, Васкес так сильно любит своего друга (и нет, Юнас _не_ гей), что ему хочется улыбаться просто потому, что Исаку хорошо. Это совершенно естественное желание, никаких пошлых мыслишек. Эта любовь – чистая и дружеская, её ничего не испортит. 

*_*_*

Они все сидят за столом, пьют, смеются и изо всех сил выказывают Исаку поддержку и понимание. Собственно, никак не менять своего отношения – это же лучшая поддержка друзей, разве нет? Они как будто бы говорят Вальтерсену, что ничего не поменялось, что он не изменился, и они не изменились – ничего не изменилось. Исаку это нужно – знать, что всё в порядке. Он улыбается на реплики Магнуса и Махди, но как-то невпопад, словно мыслями опять не здесь. 

Юнас, на самом-то деле, понимает, где именно мысли Исака, и судя по тому, что он сидит с ними, а не с Эвеном, этот парень опять его чем-то расстроил. Васкесу хочется пару раз упасть головой в стол, потом приложить к нему же Исака и с разворота отправить Эвена куда-нибудь в реку. Ноябрь – самое время для купания парней-мудаков.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Юнас.

Исак качает головой, закусывает губу (Васкес замечает, что она слегка трясётся), а потом выдыхает и всё-таки решает рассказать. Это хорошо – Исак больше не закрывается от друзей и может открыто обсуждать свои отношения-не-отношения с Эвеном. И он рассказывает про девушку и про рисунок, и окей, Юнас почти терпеть не может этого придурка. Может быть тоже нарисовать ему что-нибудь типа стены и капель крови? Это не слишком жутко звучит? Юнас не знает, но Эвен с своей неопределённостью бесит уже даже его. А как Исаку всё это переживать в онлайн-режиме? 

— Будь непоколебимым, — говорит Юнас. — Напиши ему, чтобы прекратил писать тебе и что-то вроде "позвони, когда бросишь свою девушку". 

— Да, — поддерживает Махди. — Это сработает. Если он действительно заинтересован, то занервничает. 

Исак смотрит на них, опять закусывает губу и решительно берёт в руки телефон. Да, это правильно. Если этот Эвен хоть немного не такой мудак, каким его сейчас видит Васкес, то он поймёт и начнёт уже что-то делать со всем этим дерьмом. 

Судя по мгновенному ответу, понял и начал он слишком быстро. Они дружно убеждают Исака быть непоколебимым, гнуть линию "мне всё равно, что ты хочешь от меня", но Юнас замечает, как резко Вальтерсен замыкается в себе, когда на его "прохлаждаюсь дома" не приходит ответа. Васкес и сам чуть ли не расстраивается, думая, что, возможно, они переборщили с непоколебимостью. Кто их знает, этих геев с их отношениями. Надо будет проконсультироваться у Эскиля насчёт поведения лучшего друга. Определённо. 

Когда в дверь звонят, и Исак, посмотрев, кто пришёл, поворачивается к ним с полным охренения лицом, Юнас догадывается о личности гостя ещё до того, как Вальтерсен изумлённого говорит "Это Эвен". Что ж, это интересная трактовка сообщений, и Васкес даже не знает, чего ожидать. Как закончится их разговор лицом к лицу, и не придётся ли потом снова вытаскивать Исака из всепоглощающей депрессии. Юнас хотел бы остаться, познакомиться с Эвеном и проконтролировать всё, что будет происходить. Возможно, имея при этом что-нибудь тяжёлое в руках. Чисто для внешней внушительности, разумеется. Сковородка, например, очень подойдёт. Но Исак резко выгоняет их за дверь, и это логично, конечно. Юнас не успевает сказать ему, что он может позвонить в любое время дня и ночи, даже если это случится через пятнадцать минут, и Васкес придёт. Поддержать или помочь спрятать труп, неважно. 

Юнас ловит взгляд Исака и понимает, что тот знает об этом и так. 

Исак не звонит и не пишет ночью. Утром Юнас пишет Эскилю, чтобы убедиться, что все живы, и чуть-чуть успокоено выдыхает, получая полный отчёт, включающий в себя описание знакомства с Эвеном, кухню, футболку Исака, Габриэллу и приветственный поцелуй. И ещё немного рассуждений насчёт водной йоги. 

*_*_*

Всё это напоминает вечер встречи с родителями, и Юнас никогда бы не думал, что окажется в положении _родителя_ раньше, чем через двадцать пять лет минимум. Но сегодня Исак собирается познакомить Эвена со своими друзьями, так что Васкес заранее продумывает свою линию поведения, чтобы ненароком не устроить _родительский_ допрос парню лучшего друга. То, что рядом Магнус и Махди, отчего-то совсем не помогает.

Эвен действительно симпатичный. Он со всеми здоровается, улыбается и вообще выглядит жизнерадостным, солнечным и счастливым. Исак рядом с ним сияет точно так же, что создаёт вокруг них обоих ауру тепла и тихой радости. Юнас смотрит, как Эвен касается Исака – постоянно. Он словно не может оторваться от него, и это взаимно, потому что Вальтерсен тоже дотрагивается до него всё время. Эти жесты мимолётны, совсем незаметны, но Юнас их видит, потому что смотрит. Он внимательно смотрит и замечает не только жесты, но и взгляды – почти одинаковые, счастливые, влюблённые, взгляды "Ты правда со мной? Ты правда мой?". Чёрт, Юнас не может сдержать улыбки, когда видит этих парней рядом. Но у него всё ещё осталось одно дело. 

Васкес перестаёт улыбаться, поворачивается к Нейшейму всем телом и смотрит пристально – так, что остальные это замечают и замолкают. За столом наступает тишина. 

— Эвен, надеюсь ты понимаешь, что если снова расстроишь моего друга, — говорит Юнас, практически слыша, как замирает ошеломлённый вздох на губах Исака, — то я познакомлю твоё лицо с любой твёрдой поверхностью, включая асфальт? 

_(Вообще-то Юнасу хочется сказать, что если Эвен снова разобьёт Исаку сердце, то Васкес разобьёт его всего, но это слишком грубо)._

Все молчат. Исак, судя по всему, хочет что-то сказать, но Нейшейм его опережает. Он становится неожиданно серьёзным и смотрит на Юнаса с уверенностью. 

— Договорились, — отвечает Эвен. 

Они протягивают друг другу руки, преувеличенно серьёзно кивают и улыбаются. Исак прячет лицо в ладонях, но Юнас успевает заметить его взгляд, наполненный ужасом пополам с восхищением и благодарностью. Васкес подмигивает в ответ и тут же продолжает прерванный разговор с Магнусом и Махди. 

Юнас замечает, как Эвен осторожно прикасается носом к виску Исака, как сжимает своими пальцами его руку, и расслабляется. Теперь можно вычеркнуть Эвена из списка "та сволочь, что расстроила Исака" и переписать в список "Звонить ему, если не знаешь где Исак". 

Возможно, Юнасу даже не придётся претворять свои слова в реальность. Вообще-то, Васкес на это _очень надеется_ , так что непременно _присмотрит_ за этими двоими. 

Потому что он на сто двадцать процентов самый лучший друг.


End file.
